Keitaro's Rumble Rose II
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Keitaro's Rumble Rose, a look into the changed life of Keitaro and his girlfriend Reiko Hinomoto. Oneshot.


It had been two months since Keitaro Urashima had gotten a girlfriend, a popular superstar who competed in the females' only professional wrestling show known as Rumble Roses. She was the Zero Fighter Reiko Hinomoto whose mother had been the late legendary wrestler Namikaze Rose.

Not only was she strong and beautiful but she was sweet and kind. Unlike the tenants of her grandmother's inn, she never got upset when he ended up in his usual accidents.

On one of their dates she had insisted that he take them to his parents' bakery so she could meet him. Kanako had stared in awe when she saw Reiko walk through the entrance only to get jealous when she saw her holding hands with her adopted brother.

His parents were dumbstruck that he had gotten a girlfriend, even more when they learned who it was. Before leaving they had told Reiko to take care of their son as he had a habit of getting into trouble by his clumsiness.

When she started visiting the inn, the tenants began changing when it came to Keitaro mainly due to Reiko's presence.

Naru steered clear of them, knowing there would only be one outcome between a fight between her and someone who was professionally trained in wrestling.

Motoko when she tried one of her sword techniques against Keitaro was stopped when Reiko caught her her blade, in a protective stance in front of Keitaro. She had asked Motoko even if she could beat her in a fight, what would be the scandal be if the heir of a top sword school had injured a popular superstar? She also made it clear that she had ideas of what to do if she found out Motoko was using her sword against Keitaro.

That was the first time Keitaro had seen Reiko angry and he was glad he was unlikely to be on the receiving end of it.

Once when Reiko had wanted to spend time with Keitaro in the baths (he grew embarrassed at the sight of Reiko wearing the same white and red polka dot bikini she would sometimes use in certain matches on Rumble Roses, he felt inadequate as he thought he was skinny in his own swimsuit but Reiko had told him she would rather have a skinny nice guy than a brawny jerk any day), they had discovered a hidden camera. Kitsune had put it there hoping to get pictures to sell to the tabloids. Reiko's revenge against Kitsune for invading their privacy caused them to be even more scared of getting the wrestler's ire.

Kaollu decided she didn't want to test her inventions against them since Reiko kept smashing them.

Shinobu while being polite to Reiko steered clear due to her own jealousy.

One afternoon before leaving to go home she had kissed Keitaro and during that time she had placed something in his trouser pocket. He had taken it out to see it was a front row ticket to the next Rumble Roses show that Friday afternoon. She had smirked and told him she wanted to see him there.

That Friday night Keitaro was in the seat of the arena, never having gone to a wrestling event before. He was growing nervous when the loud music and shouting began but he managed to find himself enjoying himself.

It was now the main event when it was Reiko's match, the finals of a tournament for the vacant Queen of Roses Championship. Rising Sun had played and Reiko ran to the ring. He could not help but feel annoyed when he heard wolf whistles directed to her.

She was facing her friend and tag team partner Dixie Clements (who Reiko had told him she wanted to introduce to him sometime). He was among those clapping and cheering when Reiko won the match after the Angel Dive.

Dixie had been helped up by Reiko and they were raising hands together as Dixie handed Reiko the championship belt. Then there were whispers when everyone saw that they were talking to eachother and Keitaro grew nervous when Reiko was pointing to Keitaro.

Dixie then went out of the ring and walked to where Keitaro was sitting. Before he could protest she had gotten him out of the ring and asked him to get through the barrier. Keitaro was growing more nervous when Dixie helped him into the ring.

Reiko faced him with a smile as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Keitaro could handle being kissed by his girlfriend but on a live televised event with an audience?

He then fainted.

"I think you just broke your boyfriend Reiko." laughed Dixie as Reiko helped him.

"Sorry about this Keitaro, win or lose, I wanted to show the world how special you were to me. This was overwhelming for you, wasn't it?" Reiko told him with an apologetic look. He was a bit angry and annoyed but he could never stay mad at that face.

"After I get changed, I will have my limo drive you home and I promise I will make it up to you at our next date." Reiko told him and Keitaro gave her a smile. Reiko had gotten the officials to take him to the parking lot to wait for her.

A limo ride home with his beautiful and strong girlfriend holding his waist with her arms, it was not easy to stay mad at her but it was not malicious and more mischievous.

Plus he didn't know where their lives would take them next.


End file.
